Amor y Dolor
by shadonic25
Summary: Despues de 2 años sin verse, shadow y sonic se reencuentran y ambos veran como crecieron en ese tiempo, shadow vera lo cambiado que esta sonic y digamos que empieza a sentir nuevas cosas hacia el, pero no todo es miel y rosas porque alguien llegara a sus vidas para complicarselas
1. Chapter 1

**-FLASH BACK-**

**como no me di cuenta de que sus ojos son tan hermosos?**

**sera que jamas le preste la atencion apropiada?**

**primero que todo, debo aclarar que me vi forzado ( aunque es mentira) a estar aquí con el**

**porque hace unas horas estaba en mi apartamento, disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba,despues de largas semanas de trabajo en G.U.N, sin siquiera un pequeño descanso…**

**me encontraba en el sofa de mi sala viendo la tv, hasta que un fuerte golpe se escucho en la puerta, aunque decidi ignorarlo, despues varios golpes, rapidos y fuertes le siguieron, con el ceño bastante fruncido me levante y la abri un poco demasiado brusco, y me encontre cara a cara con nada mas ni nada menos que rouge the bat, mi molesta mejor amiga, lo que me dio bastante miedo fue verla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bastante espeluznante para mi gusto.**

**realmente no esperaba verla hoy, parece que le encanta molestarme cuando quiero descansar, pero que mas da, ya esta aqui.**

no vas a dejarme entrar?

**la sonrisa todavia no desaparece de su cara, realmente eso me preocupa.**

**no dije una sola palabra, solo me hice aun lado para que ella puediera entrar, una vez dentro, nos sentamos en el sofa.**

y a que se debe tu inesperada visita rouge?

bueno, es que acaso tu amiga no puede venir a ver como estas?. puso su mano sobre su pecho para simular que estaba ofendida.

**no pude dejar de arquear una ceja**

no te creo, ahora dime que haces aqui!. creo que mi cara demostro lo enojado que estaba, porque ella retrocedio un poco en el sofa, con una mirada nerviosa

calmate! solo venia para pedirte algo!.

y que es ese algo?

bueno, yo...quiero que vengas conmigo, en una cita doble con knuckles y sonic.

que?

lo que pasa es que acorde salir con knucles y sonic, pero para no dejar de lado a sonic,decidi pedirte a ti para que vengas conmigo, y hacerle compañia.

y porque yo? porque no le preguntas a amy?

sonic no se sentiria comodo, esta de mas decir que amy,es muy molesta

sonic y yo todavia somos rivales, que te hace pensar que se va a sentir comodo conmigo?

**aunque no parezca, realmente queria ver a sonic, despues de todo no nos hemos visto en 2 años, quiero ver con mis propios ojos lo mucho que ah crecido, no piensen mal, solo quiero verlo**

ustedes dejaron de ser rivales hace tiempo, el mismo me lo dijo.

lo dices enserio?

si quieres puedes preguntarle a el personalmente.

**asi que...sonic ya no me ve como un rival, pero entonces, que somos? cual es nuestra relacion?**

**creo que tanto tiempo ignorandolo me hizo olvidar que el siempre quizo que seamos amigos **

**ahora que lo pienso creo que fui bastante infantil al no aceptar su amistad**

**PERO QUE COSAS ESTOY PENSANDO? NO ME INTERESA EN LO ABSOLUTO FORMAR UNA AMISTAD CON FAKER**

**creo que tanto trabajo termino afectando mi cerebro.**

**mi vista rapidamente se posa en rouge, que esta esperando ansiosa mi respuesta.**

deacuerdo, no tengo nada que perder.

oooooooooh, yo sabia que ibas a decir que si! despues de todo tu no has visto a sonic en mucho tiempo, y estoy segura de que te pica la curiosidad. sonriendo. debo decir que te llevaras una gran sorpresa cuando lo veas, preparate porque el ya no es el sonic que tu recuerdas. guiñandome un ojo

a que te refieres con que no es el mismo de sonic que yo recuerdo? acaso cambio demasiado en estos 2 años?.

ah ah! tendras que esperar hasta verlo con tus propios ojos. sonriendo . ahora volviendo a lo de la cita, es hoy a las 20, y nos vamos a reunir todos en mi casa.

entiendo, pero es necesario que digas cita doble? no podrias decir una cita de amigos?. el concepto de cita doble se aplicaria si sonic fuera chica y yo tuviera ganas de salir con ella

muy bien dile como quieras. cruzandose de brazos. lo que importa es que vas a venir conmigo.

si si lo que

**despues de despachar a rouge amablemente (¬¬) me dispuse a prepararme para la salida, ya que la charla con rouge se prolongo demasiado y ya eran la 18.30 mejor estar preparado temprano que andar a los apuros mas tarde**

**me termine de bañar y abri mi ropero para ver que podia ponenme, despues de urgar un poco decidi ponerme algo casual y tranquilo**

**bueno aunque muchos dirian que es mas bien ropa al estilo bad boy, una remera azul con la frase love me baby!, con unos jeans negros rasgasdos con cadena al costado, lo infaltable mis patines y mis guantes y para terminar mi chaqueta negra de cuero, tranquilo y casual se gun mi gusto**

**despues de vertirme me puse a jugar videojuegos para pasar el rato,a las 19.30 apague todo y cerre la puerta con llave saliendo rumbo para la casa de rouge que no estaba tan lejor de mi casa, no si uso mis patines**

**10 minutos despues llegue, toque la puerta y enseguida me atendio rouge que estaba con un vestido purpura corto bastante provocador por cierto, prefiero centrarme en otra cosa que no sea su escote, me llamo un poco la atencion su altura asi que baje la cabeza y pude ver que tenia unos botas negras con bastante tacon**

oye rouge, no vaya a ser cosa que te caigas porque es la primera vez que te veo usando botas con un tacon tan alto. sonriendo burlonamente

ja ja muy gracioso. rodando sus ojos. son tacon aguja y no te preocupes no voy a la lengua. ahora pasa ya todos estan aquí. haciendose aun lado para dejarme entrar

**decir que me puse nervioso seria poco, solo un poco mas y veria nuevamente a sonic, camine tan rapido que deje a rouge atrás , sonrei al escuchar su queja**

**al entrar a su sala me quede con la boca seca a lo que veian mis ojos, ahí parado junto a knuckles estaba sonic.**

**jamas pense que diria esto pero…parece un angel caido del cielo, su pelaje estaba mas azul de lo que recuerdo, y sus ojos, oh sus ojos! mas verdes que una esmeralda caos, lo que mas me hizo palpitar el corazon fue que su mirada era tan sueve y tan dulce, **

**deslize mi mirada hacia abajo e hize una doble toma en su cuerpo, se habia desarrollado bastante, pero no de la forma que habia esperado si no que era mas curvilineo, no exageraria en decir que su cuerpo parecia el de una chica, como me gustaria poder tomar esa bella cintura en mis manos.**

**lo mejor fue cuando noto que estaba ahí, y me regalo una bella sonrisa. ok, que nadie me culpe si lo agarro en mis brazos y reclamo esos hermosos labios**

**lo que me saco de mi ensoñacion fue que el se estaba acercando para saludarme sin dejar de sonreir ni un momento**

hola shadow! tanto tiempo sin de arriba a abajo. has crecido bastante! y rouge no me mintio tienes el aspecto de un chico ligeramente

me alegra verte sonic. sonriendo de lado. y tu tambien has crecido…y sobre mi aspecto debo decir que a las chicas les encanta. mirando socarronamente a rouge

no te imaginas cuanto cariño. con un aire bastante sarcastico

**me sonroje un poquito al escuchar reir a sonic, su risa era como un coro de angeles (paresco colegiala enamorada ¬¬)**

pero cambiando de tema. mirando a sonic. como es que te decidiste a usar ropa? pense que eras mas del estilo libre.

**sonic llevaba una camiseta negra de mangas largas, una remera color azul con efectos de salpicado color blanco, y unos jeans de azul oscura bastante ajustado a sus caderas, con sus siempre infaltables guantes y zapatas rojos con blanco , sus plumas eran mas largas, eso me gusto bastante**

no fue por decision propia shadow. sonriendo algo timido. rouge y amy insistieron en que debia cubrir un poco mas mi cuerpo.

**con esas curvas! estoy mas que deacuerdo**

bien chicos basta de tanta charla es hora de irnos.

**el que hablo fue knuckles, sonrei y asenti con la cabeza a modo de saludo, el hizo lo mismo**

**despues de que que se colocaron sus abrigos y decirme a donde ibamos salimos rumbo a nuestro destino, el recientemente inaugurado parque de diversiones fantasy**

**-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-**

**no puedo dejar de mirar sus ojos son tan hermosos, y el tampoco puede dejar de mirar los mios, ah sido asi desde que salimos de la casa de rouge**

**siento que esto podria ser un nuevo comienzo, para mi y para sonic, y por nada del mundo voy a perder esta oportunidad.**


	2. Capitulo 2

es tan lindo! no puedo dejar de mirarlo y eso no pasa desapercibido por el, ni por rouge, ni por knuckles, es que se ve tan tierno mirando para todos lados con los ojos brillosos de la emocion como un niño pequeño, no puedo creerlo , me eh enamorado de sonic!, pero como no fijarse en el, se volvio todo una belleza.

me siento tentado de tomar su mano, aunque no quiero apresurarme todavia, debo hacerle entender que estoy interesado en el, pero no sera que el ya esta interesado en alguien mas?, no! no debo pensar en eso debo mantenerme positivo,avanzare de a poco.

una vez que llegamos al parque que no estaba muy lejos, pude apreciar lo grande que era, y el monton de gente que habia, facilmente podria perderme con sonic entre medio de toda esta gente,eso me dio una idea!,despues de pagar la entrada y empezar a recorrer el parque comenze con mi plan

voltee a ver a sonic y lo tome del brazo

shadow: oye sonic, te molesta si te hago algunas preguntas?.sonriendo amistosamente

sonic: porsupuesto! pregunta lo que quieras!.

mire para ver a rouge y knukles, que estaban viendo unos peluches, bien! no nos estan prestando atencion.

shadow:bien dime que has estado haciendo en estos ultimos 2 años?.todavia lo tenia agarrado del brazo

y sin que se diera cuenta giramos en otra direccion perdiendo de esa manera a nuestris amigos

sonic:eh estado con una bien rememorando viejas aventuras. ahora su mirada se clavo en al nostalgia y volvi a recorer lugares en los cuales eh estado en el pasado.

shadow:como por ejemplo cuales?.lo estoy distrayendo eso es bueno

sonic:estuve en soleanna, tuve ganas de ir a visitar a la princesa elise.

oh, esa chica

shadow:y dime como te fue?. un pequeño rastro de enojo se fltro en mi voz, como no estarlo esa chica esta enamorada de MI sonic

sonic: me fue bastante bien, ademas me alegro bastante volver a verla, tenia que cumplir mi promesa de que algun dia regresaria soleanna para .aunque me costo bastante rechazar su proposicion de matrimonio...

shadow: MATRIMONIO? TE PIDIO QUE TE CASARAS CON ELLA?

bien se supone que tenia que tomarme las cosas con calma, pero no puedo no escuchando semejante cosa, como se atreve esa niña a pedirle a sonic que se case con ella?

sonic: shadow calmate! todos nos estan ñalando a los lados para hacer enfasis en su declaracion

definitivamente algunas personas nos veian con caras confusas y curiosas debo suponer que deben pensar que estamos armando una pelea o algo asi, que verguenza! mis ojos se dirijieron a sonic que tenia una mirada triste, oh rayos! no quiero arruinar esto!

shadow:lo lamento de la sorprendi demasiado con lo que me dijiste, no fue mi intencion suavemente hacia la izquierda, que te parece si te compro un helado eh?

fue tan adorable verlo ruborizarse hasta las orejas

sonic: no es necesario que me lo compres para otro lado

shadow: insisto, quiero invitarte uno, en ningun momento solte su mano. que sabor es el que mas te gusta?.parandome en el puesto de helados

sonic: chocolate...

lo dijo cabizbajo y en un susurro pero pude escuchar perfectamente la palabra chocolate, oooooh el chocolate eso me hace pensar en tantas cosas que se pueden hacer con esa dulce sustancia, pero que..? malditos pensamientos pervertidos alejense de mi cabeza!


	3. Capitulo 3

despues de comprar un herlado de chocolate para el y uno de fresa para mi (si me gusta la fresa, algun problema? ¬¬) nos sentamos en unos bancos cercanos para poder disfrutar de nuestros herlados mas tranquilos y asi poder seguir nuestra conversacion

shadow: bien sonic dime con lujo de detalles lo que paso en un poco de mi helado

sonic: bueno cuando llege me encontre con uno de los mensajeros de elise, que enseguida me llevo con ella, despues de abrazarnos y decirnos lo mucho que nos hechamos de menos, ella me pidio que me quedara por un tiempo, ya que se estaba llevando acabo una celebracion por la memoria de su padre asi que para que no se pusiera triste lo su helado. me quede aproxiamdamente 1 semana porque despues de la ceremonia que duro 3 dias elise insistio para que me quedara un poco mas y como soleanna es una ciudad muy bella acepte, ademas del echo de que estaba muy . y poco tiempo antes de regresarme a mi casa ella se me confeso, me dijo lo mucho que me admiraba y amaaba, tambien dijo que yo seria un rey perfecto para su una mueca. fue cuando me pidio que me casara con ella...

el helado que tenia en mi mano se derritio por completo cuando deje escapar un poco de enegio del caos, decir que estoy enojado es poco

shadow: que le dijiste?. lo dije lo suficientemente alto como para que el me escuchara

sonic: le dije que su propuesta me alagaba muchisimo. bajando la cabeza. pero que no podia aceptarla porque ya estaba interesado en alguien mas.

al oir esta declaracion clave mis ojos en sonic que todavia seguia con la cabeza agachada, sera que no tengo oportunidad con el?

shadow:y quien es la afortunada?. mi voz sonaba bastante triste

sonic:no es una chica .es un chico... un chico que conoci hace 2 años, y no eh podido sacarmelo de la cabeza desde estonces... pero por ahora no puedo decirte quien es. levantandose. te lo dire con mucho gusto despues de que estemos fuera de este parque. mirando para todos lados. oye ahora que lo pienso donde estan rouge y knuckles?.mirandome con curiosidad

shadow:creo que los gotita de sudor se escapo por mi frente, sabia que no iba a distraerlo por mucho tiempo, pero ahora lo que mas me interesa es pasar una buena noche con sonic, y despues escuchar quien es el chico que logro capturar su corazon, no eh perdido las esperanzas todavia. pero no te preocupes por eso ven subamonos a algunos juegos. tomandolo de la mano nuevamamente y arrastarandolo a las sillas voladoras

sonic:wow adoro este juego shadow!.sonriendo

me resulto bastante bonito ver lo contento que estaba sonic cuando empezo a andar el juego, la adrenalidad es lo que sonic tanto adora y yo lo que adoro es verlo feliz, despues de un par de vueltas alfin bajamos, mi amor azul saltaba emocionado de un lado al otro diciendo lo increible que estuvo el juego

shadow: me alegra que te haya de medio que te gustaria que hagamos?.

como puso un dedo en sus barbilla en modo gustaria muchisimo que me dijeras que es lo que has echo en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto, yo ya te dije que me dedique a viajar pero ahora quiero saber que has echo a mi brazo

shadow: lo unico que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo es dedicarme a mi trabajo en G.U.N, para mi desgracia me estuvieron asignando misiones largas o una mision tras otra, claro que eso no me molesto demasiado ya que soy la ultima forma de vida y puedo con cosas tan simples como las que me . pero en ocaciones llegaba a aburrirme demasiado y me daban ganas de dejar todo a medias. sonriendo

sonic:entonces trabajar en G.U.N es estresante?.mirandome con ojos inocentes

shadow:jajaja como todo trabajo que este en el ambito militar. mirando a unos puestos donde habia unos cuantos muñecos


End file.
